


New Kid

by illustriousEmpire



Category: Homestuck
Genre: a little creepy, ghost - Freeform, sorrynotsorry, this is kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illustriousEmpire/pseuds/illustriousEmpire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Tavros Nitram, and there's a new kid in your class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> This short story is based off of a wonderful comic I stumbled across recently. Unfortunately, I've had no luck finding the source of the comic, but if I do eventually find it, I'll put the link here. ==>

Your name is Tavros Nitram, and there's a new kid in your class.

You're sure you've never seen him around, and nobody knows his name. Everyone else seems intent on acting like he doesn't exist, even the teacher.  
He still gets to class early every day, even if nobody notices. He raises his hand to answer questions, even though he's never called on. You wonder why everyone ignores him. Maybe it's the face paint.

He seems like a nice enough person, though. He smiles at everyone, even if they never smile back.He doesn't talk much, but you guess there isn't much call for talking if nobody pays any attention to you.

You wish you could talk to him, but you're not very confident or good with talking to new people. So you stay quiet.

You try to concentrate on your work, but you wind up doodling fairies and other majestic mythical creatures in the margins of the page.

\-----

After about a week, you're tired of seeing the new kid ignored. You bet that he must be lonely.

You get to class early and sit in the empty seat next to him. Somehow you manage to gather the courage to talk.

"Hey. Uh, I'm Tavros. You seem to pay more attention in this class than me. I mean, I know that we don't really talk. But, uh, I thought that maybe--"

He looks utterly terrified. His head is whipping around to see if there is anyone else in the room that you could be talking to. There isn't. He stares at you with wide eyes.

"I'm G-- Gamzee," he almost whispers. He points to you shakily. Uncertainly. "C-- Can you...?"

He's left you just as scared and speechless as him, and you don't even know why he's so flustered. You look at him with eyes as wide as his own.

"You can see me, bro?" He finally manages.

His question catches you off guard, and, unable to speak, you simply nod.

There's a kid in your class who's no longer alive.


End file.
